Firefighter
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Basado en 'Future Fish']. Intento de humor. Viñeta corta. ¿Cómo que Gou tenía un novio? ¿Y qué tenían que ver los bomberos y un incendio con eso? Rin ni lo aceptaba ni lo entendía.


¡Estoy nerviosa! :C

Desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo para Free!, con mi preciosa Gou, en aquél entonces no muy tomada en cuenta por los fans, como personaje principal. Y aunque exáctamente no lo logré justo ahora, es bueno ir tomando práctica para el futuro. Respecto a la historia, es corta, y probablemente no tiene más sentido que el de entretener meramente. Prometo que si sigo escribiendo para Free! intentaré mejores argumentos.

**Aclaraciones:** Free! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Kouji Ohji (autor de la novela High Speed), y Kyoto Animation & Animation Do. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews?

* * *

**Firefighter**

Rin Matsuoka se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño de manera peligrosa. _"Oh, Dios"_ rezó Gou, sentadita en un sofá, encogiéndose poco a poco mientras jugaba tímidamente con la punta de sus dedos.

_Oh, Dios._ No había otra expresión para _eso_.

—Repítelo otra vez, Gou.

La pelirroja inmediatamente tensó todo el cuerpo, tanto esfuerzo mental que había requerido para decirle _eso_ la primera vez como para que Rin se lo pidiera de nueva cuenta. Luego de ver de reojo la recia mirada de su hermano, un silencioso resoplo salió de sus labios.

—Y-yo… tengo… novio —balbuceó apenándose.

Ésas palabras eran tan nuevas para ella que el sólo pronunciarlas la hacía sonrojar.

Un silencio sepulcral se situó en el departamento de los Matsuoka. Sousuke, que también vivía con ellos en Tokio, levantó curioso la mirada, dejando de jugar por un momento con el gracioso cachorro pastor alemán que en la Jefatura de Policía les habían asignado como "compañero canino". Una milésima de segundo después la mirada de Rin se clavó como daga en él.

—¡Sousuke, tú-!

—No soy yo —le interrumpió.

—¡O-onii-chan! —replicó Gou haciendo un mohín.

El Oficial Matsuoka soltó un bufido, dándose la vuelta para encarar otra vez a la pelirroja.

—Si no es Sousuke, ¿entonces quién es? —la interrogó con una mirada severa—, ¿Momo, o el Jefe Mikoshiba? ¡No, espera, no me digas que es Haru! —añadió con algo de apuro en su voz.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —repitió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Desde que Nanase le tiró un pastel encima Rin lo alucina en todas partes —comentó Yamazaki con cierto tono de burla. El mencionado simplemente se giró a verlo mostrando parte de sus inusuales dientes puntiagudos.

—Cállate —gruñó levemente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Es Haru o no? —insistió nuevamente.

—No, no es Haruka-senpai.

—¡Maldición, Gou! —chistó alborotándose los cabellos. El cachorrito pastor alemán dio un par de ladridos después, meciendo la cola juguetonamente—, si no es Haru, ¿entonces quién es?

La menor Matsuoka volvió a revolverse incómoda en su lugar, volteando a ver el ventilador del techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, o quizá lo más seguro dentro del departamento. Lidiar con un Rin necio y celoso era peligroso para los nervios de cualquiera. Haruka sabía eso mejor que nadie.

Rin por su parte zapateó el piso apresurándola con su respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas ése día cuando casi se incendió el departamento? —inquirió ella. Él enarcó una ceja con confusión.

—Sí.

¿Y cómo no iba a recordarlo? Si buena había sido su sorpresa, y la de Sousuke también, cuando en la Jefatura les informaron que el complejo departamental en el que vivían se estaba incendiando. Por supuesto los dos salieron disparados, con el Jefe Mikoshiba pisándoles los talones también, todos preocupados por la seguridad de la pequeña hermana. Aunque cuando llegaron al lugar Gou y su gatito blanco estaban siendo atendidos por el cuerpo médico.

—¿Recuerdas que vinieron los bomberos también? —continuó ella.

—Sí.

Antes de que Gou volviera a hablar el timbre del departamento sonó interrumpiéndolos. Los tres ocupantes del inmueble miraron la puerta con interés para luego mirarse fijamente entre sí. Finalmente, Sousuke fue el que atinó a levantarse para ir a abrir.

—Eh… hola, Yamazaki-kun —se escuchó de una tímida voz. Inmediatamente el corazón de Gou pegó un brinquito—, Gou-chan me invitó a comer. Ah, se me ocurrió traer pastel del restaurante donde trabaja Haru para que podamos acompañar.

Rin asomó curioso la cabeza a la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente pero a la vez avergonzado de uno de sus amigos. Eso terminó por desconcertarlo.

—¿Makoto? —le llamó confuso.

—Hola Rin —le sonrió él.

¡Un momento! Gou estaba por contarle de su misterioso novio, del día que casi se quemó el departamento y los bomberos fueron a controlar el incendio. Bomberos. Makoto era un _jodido bombero._

—Onii-chan… —pronunció la seria voz de la pelirroja. Rin palideció de inmediato—, Makoto-senpai es mi novio —dijo.

Prácticamente un segundo después la cajita de pastel que Makoto traía en las manos salió volando, luego de que un endemoniado Rin comenzara a perseguirlo por los pasillos del complejo departamental.

Gou únicamente pudo estirar el brazo en un intento vano porque no se fueran, mientras que Sousuke, que había salvado satisfactoriamente el pastel, suspiraba negando con la cabeza.

Si Makoto salía con vida, no ileso porque eso era caso perdido, seguramente le aguardaba turno en una fría celda de prisión. Porque intentar salir con la hermana del Oficial Matsuoka era el crimen más grave que alguien pudiera cometer.


End file.
